


An Unexpected Enternity

by SazzyAuzzy



Series: An Unexpected Enternity [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Lemon, Sex, Vampire Elena, forced transistion, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SazzyAuzzy/pseuds/SazzyAuzzy
Summary: The taste of his blood in my mouth, tears flooded down my cheeks, and I couldn’t bare you watch any longer. Wickery Bridge grew closer by the second, and as I shut my eyes, I felt relief.“Fine. I’ll send them away. You win.” Klaus’ voice echoed through the car. He wouldn’t let Stefan do this to me. Even if he was being selfish, he wasn’t going to let me die.I glanced at the road, then at Stefan, but he wasn’t slowing down. “Stefan!” Klaus had agreed to his terms; he would do as he asked. But he wasn’t stopping. “Stefan, stop!”“Stop the car, Stefan," Klaus screaming down the phone was the last words that I heard.------What if when Stefan threatened to turn Elena into a vampire by driving off Wickery Bridge he did? Elena wakes up in transition, knowing that her choice was ripped away from her by one of the people she thought she could trust the most.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: An Unexpected Enternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	An Unexpected Enternity

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 24/02/2021
> 
> I recently discovered the Elena x Klaus pairing and I think I have fallen in love with it. 
> 
> This story was inspired by a few of the other works that I have read about the pairing, and I really wanted to try something I hadn't seen or read yet.
> 
> This story takes place in Season 3, Episode 11. Everything is canon up until this point.
> 
> There may be more to come but I really like how this turned out.

**_An Unexpected Eternity_ **

“Stop the car, Stefan.” I had pleaded with him. “Stop the car, Stefan!”

The boy who sat beside me wasn’t the one that I had fallen in love with. The anger in his eyes, the determination; it scared me.

“You won’t do it,” said Klaus.

Not even he believed that Stefan would do this to me, the monster who—if I had nothing to offer him—would have done the very same thing if he wanted something.

“Really? Try me. Because your coffins are next to go." Stefan pushed down harder on the pedal, his car speeding faster towards Wickery Bridge. “Say goodbye to your family, Klaus.”

“Stefan, slow down.” I don’t know how many times I asked him to stop. He had always wanted to keep me safe from this, and now he was the one running me straight into it all. “Stefan! Stefan, stop it!”

The taste of his blood in my mouth, tears flooded down my cheeks, and I couldn’t bare you watch any longer. Wickery Bridge grew closer by the second, and as I shut my eyes, I felt relief.

“Fine. I’ll send them away. You win.” Klaus’ voice echoed through the car. He wouldn’t let Stefan do this to me. Even if he was being selfish, he wasn’t going to let me die.

I glanced at the road, then at Stefan, but he wasn’t slowing down. “Stefan!” Klaus had agreed to his terms; he would do as he asked. But he wasn’t stopping. “Stefan, stop!”

“Stop the car, Stefan," Klaus screaming down the phone was the last words that I heard.

The car went through the railing on Wickery Bridge and crashed into the black water below. The moments that followed as the water filled the car are hard to recall. There were flashes of Stefan, him sitting beside me but not doing anything to help me. I remember yanking at my seat belt, trying to get out of the car, but nothing would budge.

It wasn't long before the car had filled with water and the smallmouth of air that I had disappeared. It wasn't as painful as I initially thought it would be; it wasn't like having a knife pierce through flesh or a snapping of bones. It was more just an immense pressure that built until I could no longer withstand it. My eyes drifted close, and all of my limbs went numb.

The next thing I knew, I was gasping to life; I could suddenly feel every hair on my body, the nerves firing under my skin, the blood pulsing through the living creatures around me. I sat up in a bedroom that had the heavy curtains drawn, but I could feel the heat of the sun baring down on the windows behind them. The large four-posted bed that I was lying in was one I had never seen before, and the silky sheets that covered my skin felt amazing.

I pushed the cool sheets off and slid my legs off the bed; as they touched the floor, the sound of a fly startled me. I swatted the bug, the force of my hand hitting and squashing it. I cringed at the goo that was now on my fingers before wiping it onto the sheets. I wasn’t sure whose house I was in, but it wasn’t my own, and it defiantly wasn’t the Salvatore Boarding house.

I stood up and then quickly sat back down as the world spun around me. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head as I caught a whiff of something sweet and heavenly. A burn in my throat seemed to ignite, and a horrible ache in my gums. When Caroline had told me about it, I remember how woozy she had felt, the thirst, the pains in her body. I was in transition.

The whole incident with the car, Stefan, and the bridge flooded through my head. Stefan had forced his blood down my throat; he had driven his car off the bridge with me in it, turning me into something I had never wanted. And not just that, he killed me in the very same place that he had initially saved me. How…depressing.

I couldn't find it inside myself to cry; all I felt was this overwhelming rage to tear Stefan apart. I thought that there was no one I could have hated more than Klaus, but it seemed that I was wrong. At least when Klaus came into my life, I knew what I was going to get. He had been straight to the point, and not once had he lied to me, unlike Stefan, who had spent the past few months shutting me out and lying to my face.

The door to the bedroom swung open, and I took in his scent. I remember how he had wrapped his arms around me, his nose nuzzling into my neck before he sunk his teeth in. I remembered smelling paint and wood chips; it would have been almost pleasant if it had been under different circumstances. But now, as he stepped into the room, the smell of paint on him was more; I could taste the oils he used on my tongue. And he smelled like pine trees, the way they do in the spring when everything is fresh and new. And then his blood; not only could I smell it, but I couldn't hear it pumping through his veins. My tongue slipped out and ran along my bottom lip, and I couldn't stop myself from wondering what he would taste like.

“You’re awake,” said Klaus.

I wanted to roll my eyes, snap at him for pointing out the obvious. But this wasn’t the man I hated more than anything now; Klaus had agreed to Stefan’s terms. Stefan was the one who had turned against me, used me for his gain.

“How long was I out for?” I asked. I didn’t turn to face him; I don’t know why.

"It's almost midday, so for almost fifteen hours." I felt him moving before his footstep hit the ground.

Klaus approached the bed and stopped directly beside me. The heavenly smell that had caught my attention before was being held by him, a blood-bag. He knelt down before me and placed his hand on my bare knee. Any other time I would have questioned why my clothes had been changed? Who had changed me? And whose shirt was I wearing? All I could focus on, though, was the blood. My gums were throbbing, and my throat was burning, the desire to feed so strong that I wanted to tear the blood-bag open and drown in it.

“Elena.” My name on his tongue snapped me from my stupor. “You need to make a decision.”

I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from my chest. Klaus gave me a strange look, uncertain why I was laughing, but it only made me laugh harder.

“Do I amuse you, love?” he asked.

I shook my head; the smile on my face was more bitter than genuine. But here I was, sitting with Klaus Mikealson, the monster that monsters feared. The big bad who had killed me killed my aunt and had used me as nothing more than a blood-bag to create Hybrids. And he was giving me a choice. I could live life as a vampire or let myself die.

It felt that no one in my life ever wanted to let me choose what I wanted. My friends, family all seemed to believe that they knew best; I had no self-preservation and only made dumb decisions. Even before my world had been turned upside down, my parents had loved to make choices for me too.

Klaus was the only one who had ever given me options and allowed me to decided. Yes, he had given me a choice to die willingly or die screaming; but it was a choice. And now, here in his house—I assumed—he was once more allowing me to decide my fate.

“Why do you always give me a choice?” I asked.

Klaus seemed puzzled by my question. It was probably a strange thing to ask, but everything was strange at the moment. He moved from where he kneeled to sit next to me on the bed.

“It’s your life,” he said, “who else would make the decision?”

I snorted. “You made plenty of decisions about my life.”

He smirked. “I have given you ultimatums, never made the decision for you myself.”

“That is one way to see it, I guess.” I sighed. “Out of everyone I know, you are the only person who has ever given me a chance to choose. How sad is that.” I looked at the blood-bag in his hands. “Thank you.”

Again, he gave me a strange look. “Are you alright, love? You are acting very strange.”

I shrugged. “I am transitioning into a vampire, the one thing I was certain that I didn’t want to be. All because the boy that I once loved murdered me to get to you.” I reached over and took the bag. “It’s been a strange few years.”

Klaus surprised me when he cupped my chin, pulling my face to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to become a vampire.”

I nodded. “I know. I think we would both prefer the future where I had stayed human, even if it meant having to give you my blood whenever you wanted.” I fiddled with the bag. “But if I choose to die because there's no going back now, I leave my brother all alone. He will have lost everyone; our parents, Jenna, John, me. He won’t have anyone.”

Klaus sighed. “That is true, but I’ve seen your brother; he’s a strong lad. He would survive.”

He was comforting her, at least trying too.

He continued, “And as an older brother myself, I know that he wouldn’t want you to worry about him. He would want you to make the decision for yourself.”

I didn’t know if I could. How was I supposed to be selfish and not think of Jeremy? “Too bad, there is no cure.”

Klaus frowned. “A cure for you would be wonderful; however, I am glad no such thing exists. I don’t need to be concerned about another thing my enemies could use against me.”

I almost laughed. _He really was paranoid._ “What would you do if you became human?”

“Die of boredom, probably.”

I did laugh that time. Klaus actually smiled as I did and then said, “If you were still human, I know exactly what you would do.”

“Oh, really?”

He nodded. Klaus shifted his body to face me and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. “You would graduate high school, go to college, travel, get a good job, find love, marry, have a couple of rugrats and then die of old age.”

I couldn’t help the snort that came out. “Yeah, basically.”

“Sounds boring to me,” he said, “Don’t you want to explore the world and watch it evolve, experience all these cultures and foods and people, and then not have to worry about tomorrow because you have forever.”

It did sound great when he said it like that. “Some things are special because they do end,” I said.

I looked back down at the blood. I didn’t know what I really wanted, but I knew I couldn’t leave Jeremy. Both of us had lost enough; he needed me to be here. And then there was Bonnie, Matt and Caroline…CAROLINE! Tyler had bitten her.

I dropped the blood onto the bed and grasped Klaus’ shirt. “Caroline, she’s dying.”

Klaus shook his head and grabbed my arms. “She’s fine, Elena. I healed her.”

The panic that had set in faded, and my beating heart seemed to stop.

"After what happened with you…" He faded off, and for the first time, I saw shame on his face.

“I don’t blame you,” I said.

He looked back up.

“I blame Stefan. He took this all too far.”

Klaus shook his head and reached over to get the blood-bag. The smell was singing to me, but I tried to focus on Klaus.

"Thank you," I said again. And I meant it. "I heard you tell Stefan to stop, but he made a choice not to."

Klaus placed the blood-bag in my hands and then stood up. “My motives were purely selfish. I honestly didn’t think he would do that too you.”

“Never did I.”

He gave me another small smile, then said, “I will leave you to make your decision, love.” He walked over to the door; gone was the exposed look of emotion, and back was his typical swagger and smirk. “If you do decide to join us immortal folk, I’ll be down the hall.”

As he walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him, I found myself considering the exchange. It had to be the weirdest and yet most normal conversation I had ever had with him. There was a side to the monster that nobody ever really saw, no one except perhaps his siblings—all of whom were trapped in coffins in Stefan’s possession—and now, maybe me.

The throb in my gums brought me back to the blood. I could throw it away, close my eyes and just wait for the world to slip away. I could choose to be selfish. But I didn’t want to leave my brother, and I found myself wanting Stefan to understand what he did—what he made me!

I opened the blood-bag and took one last breath; this was it. One sip, and as the blood hit my tongue, I felt the fangs break through my gums—looking for something to tear into—and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I swallowed large mouthfuls, and in seconds I had no more left. I wanted, no…I needed more.

I jumped up and discarded the bag onto the floor before leaving the bedroom. The hallway was surprising dark, and I noticed that every single curtain had been drawn shut. The hall was being lit by a few different sconces that lined the hall; it took me a moment to notice that it would have been difficult to see if I had been looking with my human eyes.

My gums throbbed, and I tried to relax. Taking in a deep breath, I followed my nose to the scent of blood. At the end of the hall was Klaus lounging on a sofa with a glass in one hand, a paintbrush in the other. He was staring at a canvas a few meters from him.

He turned his head and smiled at me. “Welcome to the club.”

I walked closer to him and stopped when I noticed his eyes. They fell down to look at my bare legs. I was only dressed in a large Henley t-shirt and nothing else; usually, my face would have turned red from embarrassment. But as Klaus’ eyes raked up me, I found myself almost enjoying it. I ignored the strange thought and asked, “What are you doing?”

He sighed and stood up, swallowing the last of his drink. “Contemplating my options.” He walked over to refill his glass and nodded at the canvas. “I was thinking of adding some more colour; what do you think?”

I looked at the painting and was surprised. A beautiful scenery of a city street at sunrise, or sunset, was filled with lights and people dancing in the streets. It looked so real. “I think it’s beautiful.”

Klaus smirked. “Thank you, love.”

“I don’t know anything about art, but it looks done to me.” I couldn’t think of anything that would make it better.

“I’ll leave it for now.” He dropped his brush into a bucket and said, “Hungry?”

I nodded. My gums were still throbbing.

He walked across the room and opened a cupboard door. Inside was a mini-fridge with bags of blood. He pulled out another before handing it over to me. “Take as many as you need.”

“Thank you.” I opened the bag and downed it just as quickly as the last, getting every last drop.

“It probably doesn’t feel like it, but it will get better. It might help if you breathe in between mouthfuls,” said Klaus.

My face did blush that time. I had been so hungry that I just wanted to get it all.

Klaus handed me a third bag before walking back over to his painting. I took a moment and opened the bar, making a conscious effort to take a small mouth of the blood and not drink it all at once.

I looked around the room we were in a noticed that it was a studio slash library. One wall had three windows; two of them had their curtains drawn, shading the space I stood in darkness, while the other was radiating light across Klaus and his canvas. The other three walls were bookshelves, all of them full of books that seemed to be spilling out all over the place. I took a step closer to have a look and realised that so many of them were in different languages. Italian, French, Greek, Latin. It made me wonder how many languages Klaus spoke.

“Is the blood helping?” Klaus asked.

I turned around to face him and nodded. “It is, thank you.”

“If you prefer, we would find something a little more fresh.” He winked.

I frowned. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. “Don’t push it; I was starting to almost like you.”

He laughed. “You’re a vampire, love. Blood-bags won’t always be available, so it is good to learn how to feed off people safely. Besides, it’s what we do. No use denying it.”

I finished the blood-bag and placed it on the table with the other empty bag. “Thanks for the blood and the help, but I need to go check on Caroline and Jeremy.” I turned to walk out the door, but Klaus stopped me.

He said, “It’s the middle of the day, and you have no daylight ring. You’re stuck here until the sun goes down.”

I frowned.

“I did also tell you that Caroline is fine; I gave her my blood.”

“I know that. But that’s only physical. Some of us have emotional damage that we have to work through after almost dying,” I snapped.

Klaus pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out to me. “Call whoever you want.”

I took the phone, and he walked back to his panting. I felt guilty for snapping at him. He had done nothing but he kind to me since I woke up; he had chosen to help me, not because he was being selfish and getting something out of it, but because he could.

Looking down at his phone, I decided to use it instead of try and awkwardly apologise to Klaus. I called the house phone and was glad when Jeremy picked up. He seemed concerned that I had never come home, but I avoided the vampire fact until I saw him face to face, and once I was certain he was safe, I had him send Bonnie’s number through.

I was glad when she answered straight away. “Hello?”

“Bonnie, it’s Elena.”

I could hear the cars passing her and the people talking; she was out, somewhere. “Elena, whose phone are you calling from?”

“Klaus’,” I said.

She yelled, “What?”

I cringed. Vampire hearing was not good for talking on the phone. “Look, a lot happened last night, and I will explain, but first, how’s Caroline?”

Bonnie sighed. “She’s okay, I think. Klaus gave her his blood, so physically, she is fine. Tyler has run off, so not too sure what is going to happen between them.”

Relief flooded over me. I hadn’t doubted that Klaus had done as he said, but just to hear Bonnie confirm it, helped. “I’m glad she’s okay.”

“Elena, what’s going on?” she asked.

“Stefan, he…” I couldn’t bring myself to say it. How do I tell my best friend that my boyfriend killed me?

“Elena?”

I clenched my hand and felt a glass be pressed into my fingers. I looked to see Klaus standing next to me with a glass of scotch that had a tinge of red to its colour. I took the glass, and he walked over to sit on the couch. “Can you come to Klaus’ mansion, please? And bring your grimoire. I’d rather tell you face to face.”

She sighed and said, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” I took a sip of the scotch and enjoyed the burn.

Bonnie said, “Elena?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t really know.”

The alcohol did help. Mixed with a bit of blood, I found the ache in my gums started to relax, and my mood felt lighter. Klaus and I ended up sitting on his couch, talking about the most random things. At one point, I decided to put on some music, to which he judged my taste of songs. I had laughed it off and danced around the room, not really thinking about the fact that Klaus could no doubt see my underwear.

I did drop onto the couch after my dance, feeling a little giddy. I couldn’t stop the giggles that fell from my mouth. “You’re not as much of an ass as I thought you were,” I said.

Klaus smirked into his glass. “Is that so?”

I nodded. “You just like to make everyone think you are.”

“And why is that?” he asked.

I shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He rolled his eyes which just pulled another giggle from me.

A knock echoed through the house, and Klaus said, “Your friend is here. I’ll go get her, stay put. I don’t need you catching fire and burning my house down.”

I gave him a mock salute as he walked out.

Klaus was gone for a few minutes before he returned with Bonnie; she was glaring at him while holding her grimoire against her chest. She spotted me on the couch, frowned at me and looked concerned. “Elena, why are we here?” she asked.

It felt so good to see her. I rushed over, without thinking, and crushed her against me. Bonnie cried out, and it startled me enough that I jumped back. “I’m sorry.” I had hurt her.

Bonnie stared at me, shocked. “You’re a-a vampire.”

Shame seemed to take over, and I regretted drinking the blood. I had turned myself into something horrible, a monster, and now my best friend was going to hate me. I felt an itch in my throat, and suddenly all I could hear was the blood pumping through Bonnie’s veins.

“Elena.” Klaus’ voice touched my ears, and his hand took my hand and placed a new blood-bag in it.

I shook my head to break the trance and walked back over to the couch and drank the blood; I wasn’t able to meet Bonnie’s eyes anymore.

“How?” asked Bonnie.

“Stefan decided he knew best,” said Klaus. He sat down beside me again—not as close—but still next to me. “He forced Elena to consume to blood then drove her off Wickery Bridge last night. She drowned. By the time I got there, Elena was dead, on the grass beside the river, and Stefan was gone.”

Bonnie shook her head. “No, he wouldn’t.”

Something inside me snapped. “But _he_ did!” I yelled.

Bonnie jumped.

“I’m sorry.” I pulled my legs up to my chest. I didn’t want to hurt her.

“Why would he do such a thing?” Bonnie asked.

“He wanted my hybrids out of town. I thought he was bluffing, but when I felt that he wasn’t, I agreed. But instead of stopping, he kept going.” Klaus drowned his drink and stood up before leaving us alone.

“Stefan wouldn’t…” Bonnie walked over to me and sat beside me. “Elena?”

Tears slid down my cheeks, and for the first time since I woke up, I cried. The grief was overwhelming, and I crumbled into Bonnie’s lap. Stefan, the person I loved, had betrayed me in the worst way possible. I had thought that it was painful to watch Jenna die; I thought it had been painful to wake up and know that my parents were dead. But this was different; Stefan had taken me, forced his blood down my throat and killed me.

“I’m so sorry,” whispered Bonnie.

I clung to her, my tears coating her shirt. “I hate him, Bonnie.”

She squeezed me close and said, “We will deal with him later. I think what we should focus on now is getting you through this and also getting you a daylight ring.”

I sat up, wiping the tears, trying to focus on anything but Stefan. My gums throbbed, and I grabbed the half-finished blood-bag. I took a large sip and noticed that Bonnie watched me with sad eyes.

“We are going to need to get you a ring so that I can do the spell,” she said. She pushed back my hair.

Klaus cleared his throat and held up a small ring box.

I said, “Bit soon to be proposing to me, don’t you think.”

He smirked and walked over and said, “I’ve had this old thing lying around for a long time. I think it deserves to be worn by someone worthy of it.”

I took the box and opened it. The ring inside was beautiful yet simple. The band looked like two ropes that had been intertwined together to make a braid. The setting was that of three stones, one blue—which sat in the centre—and two smaller diamonds on either side.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” I said.

Klaus nodded. “You are welcome.”

I handed the ring over to Bonnie, and she asked, “Do you often just hand over expensive jewellery to just anyone?”

I frowned at her. Klaus was being nice; she didn’t need to poke the bear. Klaus, however, shrugged and just smirked.

“It’s not your sisters, is it?” I asked. I had already dealt with Rebekah getting possessive over one piece of jewellery; I didn’t need another.

Klaus shook his head. “No. It is mine. Something I’ve just held onto over the years.”

Bonnie glanced at the ring one last time before removing it from the box and opening her grimoire. Klaus and I watched as she flipped through and stopped on a page. She placed the ring down and held her hand over it before closing her eyes.

As she worked, I felt Klaus beside me. He seemed to step closer, and as he did, his scent overwhelmed anything else. The paint was stronger than before; there were still flecks of it on his hands. I found myself turning to look at him and found him looking straight back at me. The look in his eyes made my stomach twist; I wanted to know what he was thinking.

Bonnie let out a sigh, and she said, “All done.” She picked up the ring and turned to me with a soft smile. “Here.”

I stepped forward to take it, but Klaus bet me to it. He gave me a smirk before taking my hand in his. “What are you doing?” I asked.

His thumb ran across my knuckles. “With this ring, I declare you an immortal.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. He was strangely funny. “Thank you again.”

He squeezed my hand.

Bonnie cleared her throat, and I snatched my hand away from him; I felt like I had been caught doing something wrong. I looked at Bonnie, and she gave me an interesting look before closing her grimoire and standing.

She said, “Did you want to come with me to Caroline’s?”

I nodded. “Yeah, I just need some clothes.”

Klaus disappeared and then quickly reappeared. My clothes from the night before were in his hands, clean and folded. “Here. There is a bathroom one door down.”

Taking them from him, I ducked out of the room and into the bathroom to change. I pulled off his shirt and noticed myself in the mirror. My skin did look different, and my features seemed brighter. I ran my fingers through my hair, noticing the slight curl on its ends because I hadn’t straightened it. I wondered if I looked more like Katherine as a vampire? I shook her from my head and dressed. Once I was sure that I didn’t look like I had just died, I walked back out to find only Klaus waiting for me.

“Bonnie decided to meet you outside. Apparently, I make her uncomfortable,” he said. The smirk was plastered on his face, telling me he knew full well why.

“I can’t imagine why,” I said.

“I thought I was rather charming and on my best behaviour,” he said.

I nodded. “You were. But I don’t think it was today’s performance that made her dislike you.”

He shrugged. “Oh, well. Can’t win them all.”

Klaus closed the gap between us and stopped only a foot from me. He stared at me for a moment and then said, “Would it be rude to tell you that I preferred you in my shirt?”

I laughed. “Not rude, inappropriate, maybe.”

He leant in, his lips very close to mine. “Never claimed that I was appropriate.”

I couldn’t disagree. “If this were any other day, I probably wouldn’t have been thrilled to wake up in your house wearing nothing but your shirt. But I think that out of anyone who could have been here when I woke up, I’m strangely glad that it was you.”

Klaus’ hand reached up and touched my cheek. The feel of his touch on my skin seemed to spark.

“What I’m trying to say is thank you for helping me. You didn’t have to come and look for me, but you did.”

He said, “I will admit that I was purely selfish when I went to find you. I had hoped to find you alive.”

I nodded. “I know. You would have had no other reason to come looking. But you didn’t leave me there. You could have. I could have woken up alone, but you didn’t.” I grasped the hand that had touched my cheek and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Thank you, Klaus.”

* * *

Bonnie was standing by her car as I walked down the steps to her. She looked concerned and was tapping her fingers against her arm. I stopped on the other side of her car and offered her a smile, but she didn’t return it.

She said, “What was going on between you two?”

I frowned. “What do you mean?” _Had I acted that weird with Klaus?_

“You two seemed very close.” Her tone sounded like she was accusing me of something.

“He was just being nice,” I said. It sounded lame, but what else was I supposed to say.

“He’s Klaus. He isn’t nice,” she said.

I crossed my arms and said, “Maybe he is, and we just haven’t given him a chance.”

Bonnie scowled. “A chance? Really? Elena, he killed Jenna; he killed you. He has done nothing but cause all of us trouble since the moment he arrived.”

“I know that.”

“Than why were you acting like he was your boyfriend,” she yelled.

“I was not,” I snapped back.

“Elena, I saw the way you looked at him. It was the way you used to look at St—” Bonnie caught herself before she said his name.

I frowned. “The way I used to look at Stefan, yeah?”

She sighed. “I’m sorry. I just…I…” She kicked the wheel of her car. “I can’t imagine what is happening inside your head right now. I remember how Caroline was all over the place, and I don’t want Klaus to take advantage of you when you are so vulnerable.”

I hadn’t considered it, but it annoyed me to think that Bonnie was right. But he hadn’t tried to take advantage of me. He could have, but all he did was help me.

I didn’t argue with her. I didn’t want to. I knew there was probably nothing I could say that would make her feel better about this; instead, I just climbed in her car. Bonnie climbed in after me and looked at me for a moment; I could tell she wanted to say something, but instead, she started her car, and we headed toward’s Caroline's.

The feelings inside of me were a mess. There seemed to be no real balance of what I was feeling. At different moments certain emotions seemed to flare; anger, sadness, need. I wasn’t sure when I would look at myself properly and understand what I really wanted or needed. Being around Klaus, seeing a side to him that was different, didn’t help; it only added to my confusion.

The further away we got from Klaus, and the closer we got to Caroline, I found myself just wanting to think of anything else. I wanted to focus on Caroline and help her; my own drama could wait until tomorrow.

As we pulled up the front of Caroline’s house, I noticed her mum’s car in the driveway. It made sense that Liz would have stayed at home with Caroline. I was uncertain how Liz would respond or if she would notice that I was different; I kind of wanted to hide it.

Bonnie was the one who knocked and smiled at Liz when she opened the door.

“I’m glad you two are here,” said Liz. “Caroline could use a girls night.”

“That’s why we are here,” said Bonnie.

She stepped through the open door and started towards the stairs. Liz gave me a warm smile, and I went to follow when I hit something. My body couldn’t step across the front door. I had crossed the barrier into Caroline’s home countless times, and now I wasn’t allowed in.

Liz looked concerned. “Elena? You okay?”

I felt tears well up, but I swallowed them down. I wouldn’t cry again.

“You will need to invite her inside,” said Bonnie.

Liz’s mouth fell open, and a pained look crossed her face. “Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.” She reached out for me and took my hand. “Come on in.”

I thanked her by nodding my head and then following them upstairs. I didn’t want to look them in the eye; I didn’t want to see the pity. Bonnie reached out her hand, and I took it. We were here to be strong for Caroline, but she knew that I needed them just as much.

Upstairs, Caroline was in her bed. Still in her pj’s, a blood-bag in her hands, the straw in between her lips. The scent of the blood hit me, and I stumbled. I caught myself on the door and felt the thirst ripple through me.

Bonnie spoke to me, but I didn’t hear her words.

The pumping of blood hit my ears, and I gripped the door frame tighter; I couldn’t lash out. The wood splintered under my fingers, and my knees gave out from beneath me.

It was Caroline who stopped me. She grabbed my face, and while I could see the questions running across her face, she helped me to focus on her and not the blood. I don’t know how long she sat there with me, but when the world seemed to come back to focus, I noticed Liz was kneeling beside me with a blood-bag. Caroline took it and thanked her before giving it to me.

“How?” she asked.

I wanted to cry. Stefan was almost as close to Caroline as to me; how do I tell her what he did? She had been turned in a brutal and manipulative way, and Stefan had helped her through it. Now he had done the same thing to me.

Instead of replying, I stood up. Taking Caroline’s hand, kicked off my shoes and climbed into her bed beside her. Bonnie jumped up, and Liz left the room, leaving us be. I opened the blood-bag and stuck the tube in my mouth before snuggling up against her.

Bonnie was to one who spoke. She told us about anything but Tyler or my new curse. Liz had brought us up pizza and more blood-bags, and by the time we had consumed most of it, Caroline wanted to know the truth.

“What happened?” she asked.

Bonnie was sitting on the foot of the bed. I was leaning against Caroline’s shoulder, pizza in my hand.

“Elena, she will find out sooner or later,” said Bonnie.

Caroline’s arm wrapped around my shoulders. “Please, tell me.”

I took in a deep breath and dropped the pizza slice. I licked my fingers clean and said, “Matt and I came looking for you when you disappeared yesterday. Out of nowhere, Stefan appeared and forced me into his car. I tried to ask him what he was doing, but he wouldn’t tell me.” I didn’t want to continue. Telling Caroline this would hurt her almost as much as it did me, but I kept going. “He called Klaus and told him that if he didn’t get his hybrids out of Mystic Falls that he would kill me.”

Caroline flinches. “No, Stefan wouldn’t…” Her mouth fell open.

“Klaus told Stefan that he didn’t believe him, that Stefan wouldn’t kill me. Stefan forced his blood down my mouth.”

I watched as tears filled Caroline’s eyes.

“Klaus gave in and said he would send the hybrids away, and I begged him, I begged him to stop the car.” Tears fell down my cheeks, and Caroline’s grip tightened around me. “But he didn’t.” A sob broke from my chest, and Caroline pulled me as close as she could.

I knew that my emotions were heightened; everything was feeling worse than it would have if I were still human. The pain in my chest felt like it would split me in two, but it didn’t seem to always be there. Moments would come and go but having Caroline’s arms wrapped around me as I sobbed into her shoulder was more excruciating than it had been when I woke up and realised, and more than when I had told Bonnie.

I didn’t want to be a vampire; I wanted to be a human. I wanted to grow up, just like Caroline had wanted to, but now here we were. We were stuck as teenagers forever.

* * *

We stayed the night at Caroline’s. All three of us squashed together in her bed and woke up to Caroline’s alarm. It was a bright new morning, and the reality of what I was hit me again. Caroline dressed for school, Bonnie left to head home so that she could dress too. I left Caroline’s—after having a blood-bag—and decided to walk home.

The streets were quiet, only a few cars driving past, and I passed on or two people who were out running. The morning sun was warm on my skin, and I found myself wanting to run away. If I went back home, I would have to face the fact that I was a vampire; I would have to tell Jeremy, Alaric, Damon, Matt. And I wanted to do anything but that.

My feet led me home, and as I stood on the porch, facing my home, I wondered if I would even be able to get in. The house had been in my name, and I had died, which meant technically no one owned the house. I would need to change it to Jeremy so that he was safe; I didn’t want just any vampire coming into the house.

I reached for the door nob the same time as Jeremy yanked it open. He paused and jumped as he noticed me. “Shit, Elena. You scared me.”

“Sorry,” I said.

“Where were you last night? I thought you would have come home?” he asked.

I stopped breathing and focused on what to say; I just needed to ignore the blood I could hear in Jeremy’s veins. “Somethings happened, Jer.”

“You okay?”

I shook my head. “I um…I…” _What do I say?_ “I’m a vampire.”

Jeremy’s eyes blew wide, and then he laughed. “Very funny.”

“I’m serious.”

“Alright then, who turned you? Because I don’t think there is a single person in this town who would have given you their blood to turn yourself. And I thought you were against becoming one,” he claimed.

“Stefan,” I said.

He frowned. “Stefan might be crazy at the moment, but I doubt he would give you his blood.”

“He did. Shoved is bleeding hand in my mouth and then drove the both of us off Wickery Bridge and drowned me.” I felt the anger bubble underneath my skin. I wanted to find Stefan and kill him. “Stefan didn’t even bother to wait around; he just left me there.”

Jeremy opened and closed his mouth twice before he pulled me into a hug. He squeezed me against his chest and said, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Not if I do it first.”

The blood in Jeremy’s veins seemed to pump louder. I pulled myself away from him and took a few steps back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Your blood. I’m still sensitive to it. It’s going to take some time…”

He nodded. “Right, of course. Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Were you going to school?”

He nodded again.

“Alright, off you go. One of us should be getting an education.”

Jeremy sighed. “Are you sure?”

“Jer, go. Please.”

“Alright, I will see you later.”

I waved as he walked off.

Left alone again, I stepped inside. No barrier, as I thought. I spent a few minutes wandering around the house, looking at it. Nothing had changed, but in truth, everything had. I wasn’t Elena Gilbert anymore; I was something much different.

My room made it worse. I sat on the ground at the foot of my bed with my diary in my hand. I always knew what I wanted to do with my life, where I wanted to go. I was going to go to college, become a doctor, just like my dad was. There were so many things I wanted to explore and see, but what was the point. I wasn’t me anymore; I was a vampire.

At some point, I made it to the shower. I washed away what I could, scrubbing at my skin until I felt clean. And then, as I looked in the mirror, I decided that I didn’t want to look like me. I didn’t want to look like Katherine or Tatia. I dug in the top drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. I did it before I could put too much thought into it. I chopped off my hair just below my ear. It was probably messy and uneven, but I didn’t care. I looked different.

As I dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a plain black tank top, the doorbell rang. Downstairs, waiting for me on the front porch, was a white box. I flipped the lid open and found blood-bags, lots of them. There was also a note and another box. The note said: _Plenty more where it comes from. Klaus._ Once again, he was doing more than he needed to. And in the other, smaller box, was a new phone, when I unlocked it, I found it had one number saved, called ‘Drinking Buddy’. I rolled my eyes at the name and slipped it into my pocket.

There wasn’t really anything to do. Leaving the house alone didn’t seem like a great idea; I could talk to Damon, but I didn’t want to see Stefan. The risk that I would find them both at the boarding house was too considerable, and I wasn’t ready for that conversation. Not only did he force me to become a vampire, but he also left me on the side of the river, alone. Matt was a human, and he would be at school; I didn’t know if he would be able to understand like I needed him too.

I was on my own, at least for now.

I stayed inside, packed away the blood and just started cleaning. It moved around, cleaning the floors, windows, surfaces. I threw out all sorts of rubbish and did laundry. I watered the few plants that were barely alive and cleaned out the fridge. In Jeremy’s room, I picked up all his crap, put away what clean clothes he did have and threw away anything that he shouldn’t have had hidden.

My own room got gutted. I went through and either threw it away, put it in a donation box, or kept it. I kept all my pictures, giving any frames a wipe to clean away the dust. I neatened my bookshelf, changed my bedding, cleaned out the bathroom cupboards, and then started going through my wardrobe.

It was only when my stomach growled at me that I noticed it was almost two pm. I carried down the box and bag of clothes that I wanted to donate and left them by the door before carrying the rest of the rubbish to the bin. I put on another load of laundry before grabbing a blood bag and sitting at the kitchen island.

I knew that I was avoiding my situation. If I could find things to distract myself, I could ignore that I wasn’t really copying or dealing with how I felt. It was probably stupid, and I would regret it later, but I really didn’t want to start crying again.

As I finished the blood-bag and grabbed another, I pulled my new phone from my pocket. When I had been with Klaus, he had kept me distracted. Intentional or not, I didn’t have to face my feelings; at least I could pretend that I wasn’t.

I dialled Klaus’ number before I even thought about it.

“Miss me already, love?” he said.

I smiled. “I find myself alone, nothing to do and no real trust in myself not to slaughter every person who walks near me.”

Klaus laughed. “By all means, love, slaughter the lot. I won’t stop you.”

“Klaus, not funny,” I mumbled.

“I was serious, but anyway. How about we meet at the Grill, have a drink,” he suggested.

I was seriously about to agree to go out and spend time with Klaus publicly. I was going crazy, but at the moment, he was the only one I kind of wanted to see.

“Okay,” I said.

I could hear his smile. “Wonderful. See you soon, love.”

* * *

The Grill was quiet when I arrived, holding my breath. Inside, a few couples and families were sitting down and eating, but only one person sat at the bar. Klaus was leaning against it, a drink in his hand with another waiting beside him. He was looking at his phone as I crossed the room.

“Taken a breath yet?” he asked. A smirk cracked his face, and I wanted to slap him.

I sat down beside him, and he slid the drink over to me.

“Elena, breathe.” The look on his eyes told me to trust him, so I did. I let myself breath and take in the smell of every single human in the room.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax, but struggled.

Klaus’ hand came to rest on my arm, and he said, “Relax, focus on me.”

I grabbed his hand and brought his wrist to my nose, inhaling his scent, letting it overwhelm everything else. The smell of oil paint and pine relaxed me. I opened my eyes, and the smirk was gone from Klaus’ face.

He squeezed my hands and said, “See, you’re fine.”

I smiled as I realised that I was. I felt good, and while I could still feel the ache, it was bearable.

“How is Caroline?” asked Klaus.

I picked up my drink and said, “Okay, shaken.”

He nodded slowly, swirling his glass. “I know it won’t make my actions justified to you or her, but I didn’t force Tyler to bite her because I was bored. Stefan is keeping my family from me, and I lashed out.” He took a sip.

I frowned. “Stefan seems to be the cause of a lot of crap recently.”

“Has he come and found you yet?”

“Nope.” I shook my head and took a sip of my drink, followed by another. “Have no idea where he is, and I honestly don’t want to know.” Facing him was the last thing I wanted to do because I would either cry or kill him, and neither sounded like fun.

“I could kill him if you like.”

I snorted into my drink, then asked, “Then how would you find your family?”

He said, “Alright, once I have my family back, I’ll kill him. Not just for me, but for you.”

“How sweet.”

Klaus smiled. “I can be very sweet.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” He reached over and touched the short strands of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. “I like your hair, by the way. Very unique.”

Klaus and I ended up moving over to the pool tables. He supplied me with alcohol, and we talked. It was strange to do something so mundane with him, but it was fun. I found myself laughing again with him, something that seemed to continue to happen. And it was his real smile, nothing sinister was behind his eyes, only honest humour.

Perhaps if I wasn’t an emotional mess, I probably would have felt very weird and uncomfortable around Klaus. But as I stood at the other end of the pool table from him and watched him line up his shot, I couldn’t help but feel like that wouldn’t be true.

Klaus’ past wasn’t exactly clear; I knew the central part about how his mother had turned him and his siblings all into vampires, how she had bound his werewolf side using Tatia, and that he had suffered. For a thousand years, he had craved one thing, and he had fort tooth and nail to get it. If Jenna had never been turned into a vampire and used for the ritual, I found myself believing that I could have completely forgiven him for it. I was simply a piece of the puzzle; he had no choice other than me.

“Have my charms dazzled you, love?” asked Klaus.

He had caught me staring, but I wasn’t ashamed about that. “No.” I smiled and moved around the table to take my turn. “I was just reflecting.” I stopped beside him and leant forward.

“On what?” he asked.

“You.” I took my shot and sunk a ball.

Klaus picked up his drink and smirked. “Is that so?”

I nodded.

“And what part of me were you reflecting on?”

“Your decision making.”

He quirked his eyebrow and stepped even closer to me, his chest touching my shoulder as I straightened. “Alright, I’ll bite.”

I turned to face him and looked into his blue eyes—full of so much pain and fear, but also desire and passion. “In the past twenty-four hours, I have seen a different side to you. I know the big bad wolf, the _monster_ you portray to the world. But this other side, I think, is the real Niklaus Mikealson. The one who loves his family and wants nothing more than to protect them.”

Klaus smirk didn’t falter, but I could see a flash of something in those eyes. He leant in even more; his face was so close to mine that I could feel the heat of his skin on mine. He spoke, but his voice was low and alluring. “What’s to say that the monster isn’t who I really am?”

I smiled. He really didn’t want someone to see him as anything other than the big bad wolf. “If that were true, you would have never come and found me at the river, taken me back to your place, and given me a choice.”

One of Klaus’ hands came around to rest on my hip, pulling my body flush against his. He was so close that if I moved an inch, I could kiss him. But instead of being concerned about why I would do such a thing, my brain seemed more interested in finding out what he would taste like.

He said, “Maybe I just wanted to corrupt you, turn you into a monster just like me.” His lips ghosted across my skin as he spoke.

I said, “If that is your plan, you are doing a terrible job.”

Goosebumps covered my arms, and his grip seemed to tighten. Did he realise the effect he was having on me? If he did, I hoped he was just as affected as I was. His lips were so close, I could just lean forward, just for a taste.

“Elena?” Damon’s voice yanked me from the bubble that Klaus and I had created.

I turned to see him standing at the next pool table, shock and confusion all over his face. I realised what we looked like, Klaus and I; he held me close enough that it would almost seem like a couple embracing one another.

“What the fuck are you doing, and what happened to your hair?” Damon snapped.

I stepped out of Klaus’ arms, finding it almost cold without him so close, and tried to focus on Damon.

“I have been looking for you everywhere.” Damon rounded the table, ignoring Klaus, and grabbed my arms. He went to speak again but paused as he touched me. His mouth fell open slightly, and I could tell that he knew. “You’re a…”

“Vampire.” The word felt like ash in my mouth, and all the pain seemed to barrel right back into my chest.

For a small while, Klaus had let me forget my suffering, just like he had done when we had waited for Bonnie. It had been nice to feel normal for a moment, but that was gone, and my hands started to shake.

“What did you do to her?” shouted Damon. He was moving towards Klaus, chest puffed out.

I grabbed Damon’s arm to stop him; he was acting stupid, irrational.

“Don’t look at me, mate,” said Klaus, “your brother is the one responsible for the change in her lifestyle.”

“What?” Damon looked at me, confused.

I explained, “Stefan force me to drink his blood and then drove us off Wickery Bridge.”

He shook his head. “No, he wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, well, he did. He killed me, Damon.”

He turned back to Klaus; he said, “You did something to make him—”

“No.” I cut him off. “Klaus is the only one, at the moment, who hasn’t done anything to hurt me.” I didn’t want to talk about this again. I walked past Damon and grabbed my jacket and bag that was sitting by my drink before heading out the door.

I cringed at the bright light outside but headed towards my car; I just wanted to be alone.

“Elena, wait.” Damon grabbed me and pulled me back towards him, his arms wrapping around me and holding me against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

I didn’t want to cry again, but the tears came. My whole body seemed to shake as he held me; the grief of everything just hurt too much. I wanted to know when it would end.

“Have you seen Stefan today?” asked Damon once my tears had finally stopped.

I shook my head. “The last I saw of him was in the car before I died.”

Damon frowned. “He wasn’t there when you woke up?”

“No.” I took a step back and wiped my cheeks. “Klaus found me on the riverbed. He took me back to his home and let me make my decision when I woke up.”

Damon scoffed. “And what did he want in return?”

“Nothing,” I said. “He was being…kind.”

“That hybrid doesn’t have a kind bone in his body.”

“You would be surprised,” I snapped.

Damon grasped my hand. “He has done nothing but torment us all since he arrived.”

I yanked my hand from him and yelled. “Stefan has done something worse than he ever did. Stefan made a choice to use me as a bargaining tool, he is the one who shoved his bleeding arm into my mouth, and when Klaus agreed to do as he asked, he still drove his car off the bridge and into the river, turning me into this.”

Damon tried to step close to me, but I shoved him away, the force so much that he flew back into one of the parked cars. Gone was the hurt, the ache, and now all I could feel was pure anger. It bubbled inside of me; my skin almost seemed to burn. I hated Stefan, and I wanted to make him feel the same pain that I had.

“Elena, please.” Damon pushed himself off the car.

“No,” I yelled. “I am sick of you Salvatore’s trying to control me.”

I left my car and just ran. I hadn’t even tried to use my speed, but I found myself flying through the streets and feeling a rush of freedom that seemed to melt the anger. The roads turned from shops to houses, then houses to trees, and then I was standing on Wickery Bridge when I stopped. It was probably the last place I would ever consciously bring myself, but my legs had landed me here. The railing was shattered from where Stefan had ploughed his car through, but the road was clear of any debris.

I walked over to the edge and looked down into the dark waters below; somewhere, underneath the flowing water, was Stefan’s car. At least, it probably was. If someone had noticed the damage and called the Sheriff’s department, they could have already removed it. I had spent yesterday in Klaus’ mansion with him, before sleeping at Caroline’s and then most of today trying to think of anything else.

But here I was. The place where Stefan had saved me, but the place that he had almost killed me. Perhaps if he hadn’t bothered to save her, then none of this crap would have ever happened. Everyone else could have moved on. Bonnie would still have become a witch, but her Grams would probably still be here. Jenna would have taken care of Jeremy. John wouldn’t be dead, and neither would Isabelle. Caroline would be a human, and Tyler could have possibly avoided activating his werewolf curse.

Everything that had happened all led to me being the key for Klaus. For him unlocking his werewolf side and now to make his hybrids. I probably deserved to suffer because of all the pain I had caused everyone; living a life as a vampire seemed like a fair price.

I know everyone would blame Klaus, he was the reason for it all, but he had been honest. Not once had he lied to me or forced me to do something I never wanted to do. He had always allowed me to make a choice for myself, and yes, he killed me. But I knew it was coming, I chose to go. Stefan didn’t give me a choice, he turned me into a vampire out of pure selfishness, and I knew I would never forgive him for that.

“What is it with you and this bridge?”

I wasn’t surprised that he had followed me. I turned to look at Klaus; he was watching me, that different look in his eye.

“I apparently like misery.”

Klaus stepped closer and placed his hands on the railing. “That won’t do. How about I take you to this bar I passed the other week, and I can show you the real fun of being a vampire?”

I smiled. Klaus would have me feeding on people, getting high on blood, and who knows what else before the sun went down. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, though; if I could avoid feeding on anyone, I could at least feel a little bit normal.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” I said.

“Okay, probably not. Your empathy for others would probably spoil my fun anyway,” he said. His tone was teasing, but I rolled my eyes at him. “We could go back to my place or yours if you prefer, but I do have an extraordinary amount of liquor.”

I asked, “Are you drunk all the time?”

Klaus chuckled. “No. It takes a lot for me to get drunk, but it does help with the cravings, especially at first. And with your emotions being the train wreck that they are—”

“Gee, thanks.” I snorted.

He smirked. “Alcohol will be your new best friend until things calm down for you.”

I really wanted to understand this man. He surprised me in ways every moment. I knew there was something different about him that I probably would never know, but I wanted to find out more.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked.

Klaus’ smirk faded away, and a small smile graced his lips. He tapped his hand once, then twice, on the railing before turning to face me. His hand reached out, and it cupped my cheek, stroking the edge with his thumb. His warm palm felt nice against my skin, and I couldn’t help but lean into it.

“You, Elena Gilbert, have somehow changed something inside of me.”

I was shocked by his words.

“I have done the worst possible things you could imagine in my very long life, but there are certain things I have shut myself off from believing, or feeling, that I could never have that again because of what I have done and who I am.”

I asked, “And what might those things be.”

Klaus sighed. “I feel hope, for one.”

It wasn’t what I was expecting. “Hope for what?”

He smiled and said, “That is only for me to know.”

I pouted. I wanted to know.

He laughed at my expression. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

The look on his face was beautiful. He wasn’t the monster of my dreams, the one who had hurt me in so many ways; this was the real Niklaus Mikealson, and he was different. I wanted more of this person, the one who had been so severely hurt that he had put up walls to protect himself but was now letting me in. I wanted him.

His hand was still cupping my cheek, but I moved his hand aside and reached up to cup the back of his head. I don’t know if he knew what I was doing, I wasn’t sure I really knew, but I needed to do it. To kiss him.

A jolt ran through my body, tingling every inch of my skin as our lips touched. They were soft and sweet, and for a moment, as we both let the kiss sink in, I felt terrified but excited. Klaus’ hands found their way to my hips, holding me against him, and as I pulled back, I wondered what he would do. The look in his eyes was unreadable, and while so many feelings were flashing through me, I did know that one small kiss wasn’t enough.

I pulled him back again, our lips meeting harder this time. Klaus responded without hesitation, his lips moulding to mine, his tongue wanting to dance with mine. I open my mouth so I could taste him more, to feel his heat into my mouth but also on my skin.

Klaus’ grasped my thighs and lifted me up onto the railing, my legs opened for him, and he slotted himself directly between them. His hands slid up my sides, underneath my shirt, to trace his fingers over my bare skin. I moaned against his mouth as his fingertips slid over ticklish areas. I jumped slightly when he found a particular spot on my side, and he smiled into my mouth.

I gasped as his lips moved from my mouth to my throat, his teeth nibbling, and I could feel his fangs against my skin. The thought of him biting down and breaking the skin sent desire flooding to my centre.

He brushed my ticklish spot again, jolting me.

“Your ticklish,” he mumbled against my skin.

“Klaus,” I moaned as he sucked on my throat.

I pulled his face back to mine, determined to taste more of his mouth. He groaned into my mouth as I pushed my hips forward, rubbing myself against him.

“Elena,” he groaned.

My gums started to ache as his lips moved south again, his teeth were scraping my skin, and I wanted nothing more than for him to bite down on me or for me to bite him. I groaned as he sucked on my throat; I nuzzled my face into Klaus’ neck, hearing the blood pumping through.

Klaus’ grip tightened, his fingers digging it. “Do it,” he said.

I couldn’t say no, and I couldn’t have stopped myself if I wanted. My fangs broke out, and the blood seemed to only pump louder in my ears. My teeth broke his skin, and his blood flooded my mouth and every one of my senses. It was unlike any of the blood-bags I had tasted. Rich, hot, and thrilling. Every single thing inside started to burn with the need to devourer every drop, every inch of Klaus.

It was only when I felt the sting of his fangs sinking into my shoulder that I knew he had bitten me. I gasped as the pain shot through me, but it only seemed to send more pleasure down to my core. I arched my body against him, his blood spilling down my chin as I pulled away to cry out at his touch.

This wasn’t enough; I needed more.

I slid my fingers through his golden curls and gripped them, pulling his mouth to mine and mixing the taste of my blood with his in our mouths. As he pushed back against me, I could feel his hardened member throbbing from behind the confines of his jeans.

I slid one hand between our bodies, scraping my fingers along his chest until I reached his crotch. I squeezed him, and he growled into my mouth; yes, I wanted to scream, devourer me. I grasped at the belt, popping it open before yanking the button open on his jeans.

I felt the air shift around us, and my back hit a tree. I grunted at the impact but didn’t stop my hand from sliding into his jeans and grasping his hard cock. He groaned into my mouth, and I smiled.

“Do I do this to you?” I asked. I didn’t know where the words came from, but I wanted to know that he was reacting to me just like I was to him.

“Yes.” He grunted as my hand slid down him.

He lets me pump him for a few strokes before his hands pull my shirt up and off, followed by my bra. He released my thighs so that he could undo and remove my jeans before sliding his hand underneath my panties.

Our eyes lock as I feel his finger sink in between my lips, sliding inside of me. I gasp and dig my nails into his hair. He smiled against my skin before leaving a trail of kissing down my chest. His lips leaving small traces of our mix blood before his lips close around one of my nipples, tugging and teasing until my head falls back and hits the tree hard, and a cry comes out.

I can’t help but moan out his name; it’s too good, and I don’t want him to stop. His fingers pushing inside of me, his tongue running over my nipple again and again as he sucked it into his mouth.

Klaus released my nipple with a small pop before sliding down my body. Before me, he knelt and pulled down my panties. I stood before him completely bare, and the breeze that blew past only hardened my nipples as he looked up at me, hungry.

My hands tangled in his hair, my breath was heavy, and I need more. He pressed a kiss to my knee before lifting it and placing one of my legs over his shoulder, making it so that my core was bare to him.

I shivered as I feel his warm breath on me, followed by his tongue, reaching out and meeting my clit. I dug my nails into his roots, panting as I felt his finger return to my centre. He plunged it in as he sucked my clit, his tongue teasing me.

My whole body started to shake as I felt him.

He added a second finger, thrusting them at a pace that is not fast enough for my liking. He applied more pressure to my clit, his mouth lapping at me.

“Klaus,” I cried. I can feel the pressure building, and I know I’m close to cumming. I am so desperate for it that my hips rock against his face, needing his fingers deeper, needing more of his tongue. “Fuck,” I whimpered.

Klaus gives my clit one last suck before nuzzling his face against my thigh. I feel his fangs, and once again, he bites me. The sensation shot through me and tipped me over the edge. My walls clamped around Klaus’ fingers, and my body trembled in his grasp.

He licked the bite mark on my thigh that quickly healed as he removed his fingers from my core. He takes a moment to stare up at me as he wrapped his tongue around his fingers and sucked my juices from them.

“Delicious.”

I swallowed. Not because I was nervous, but because I knew that I needed more; I wanted more.

I reached forward and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, yanking it over his head, before grabbing his hips and pulling him back against me. He grabbed my thighs, wrapping them around him. Our lips find each other against, and I groaned at my taste in his mouth. We both pushed at his jeans, freeing his cock and lining him up with my centre.

It’s a brief moment that our eyes locked, and I could see so much in him. I dug my fingers into his back, one hand on his shoulder blade, the other around his lower back. There was no going back from this, but I knew that I needed to feel him.

He slid inside me, his length stretching my insides further than anyone ever had before. It was slow, both of us moaning as he sunk deeper and deeper until he couldn’t go any more. I dug my fingers in harder, his skin breaking underneath my nails. I lifted my lips to find his and caught the groan that fell from his lips.

He kissed me as he pulled back before thrusting in again. I let him control me, take the pace harder and harder with every thrust. My back was digging into the bark, my nails further into his skin that I could feel the blood pooling around my fingers before sliding away.

With every thrust, I knew that this was better than anything I had ever experienced before; nothing, or no one, was ever going to be able to make me feel like this.

My eyes rolled back, his teeth bit down on my throat, and his hips seemed to move faster and harder. I was close, so close. The pressure building, but I wanted to feel him explode, coat my walls and fill me. I moaned as my walls tightened around him, his length scraping every inch inside of me.

“Klaus,” I whimpered.

“Elena,” he moaned.

My climax hit, and my sight blacked out. The waves of pleasure rolled through me, and it was too much. I held on tight to Klaus, not wanting it to end; it was everything I needed. I felt him slide into me again, but I felt his body tremble as his own end came; I felt him coat my insides before burying himself entirely inside before leaning against me.

His breath was hot on my shoulder as he panted. His heart danced in his chest. I couldn’t help but smile as I held onto him at that moment.

* * *

I pulled my bra up, and before I could clip it behind me, Klaus’ hands took the straps and did it for me. He pressed a kiss to my shoulder and gave me a smile that told me so much. He handed me my shirt, and I pulled it on before running my fingers through my hair.

The fact that I had just had sex with Klaus, shared my blood with him, and enjoyed it more than anything was still sinking in. There was no regret or shame to be felt. Even though it probably wasn’t my smartest idea, I wasn’t going to apologise for making myself feel good. I deserved to feel something other than grief for once.

I turned around to face Klaus, and he asked, “How are you feeling?”

I shrugged, a smile was on my face, but there was still too much going on inside to really know. “I enjoyed myself if that was your concern,” I smirked.

He scoffed. “Love, please. I know how to _please_ a woman.” He wrapped an arm around my waist. “Would you like another demonstration?”

My smile widened. I would, but there was something else I needed to do first. “I have something I need to do.”

Klaus nodded. I think he understood what I needed; after all, both of us were turned without being given a choice. I stepped out of his arms and turned to head back towards town, but not before I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments you want to leave are much appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
